1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source having at least one light module and one drive module with electronics. The subject-matter of the invention also covers an image-production unit for a head-up display having a light source according to the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light sources and image-production units of the type mentioned in the introduction are already known from German Laid-Open Specification DE 198 58 591 A1. The stringent requirements, in particular relating to a high level of external light from the environment, on the brightness of the light source to be used for a head-up display, with only a small amount of available physical space at the same time, place major demands on the development process, all the time. The brightness, which is produced by light means, is either so low that a large number of light means, for example normal semiconductor light-emitting diodes, are required, or the individual light means have such a high power loss, which must be dissipated as heat, that the complexity and space requirement for cooling no longer comply with the specified financial and technical constraints.